Deleted Scenes
by LaRedRover
Summary: After the cameras stopped rolling, and we were left wondering what happened next, here, the stories can keep going. Includes multiple characters and episode scenes, in random order.
1. Foreword

After posting Soulmates (a special thank you to June, distantmuse and MinervaSnape394 for your comments), I wanted to start a collection of short stories that slot into canon like deleted scenes from the show. A little. Here and there. Testing the water, I don't wanna get in over my head! Slow and steady. Enjoy, keep my forum (Orange (and Red) is the New Black) in mind, and suggestions, requests are welcome too!


	2. Little Mustachioed Shit

_Red stood, large and proud of their victory, watching the doors close on Pornstache being dragged out of their lives._

"Let's go. You're done here."

The buzzing of the doors, which then clicked shut behind the officers, foreshadowed the mutters, murmurs and mumbles, coupled with Dayanara's breath, of disbelief. Having had the incessant ramblings of a madman cut short, Red shook her head in scorn. All around, the women began to sway away, back to normal, and scatter. Behind, a small swell of gossipers parted to allow Healy through as he wandered down the stairs and stumbled onto the scene of the retreating gatherings. Looking to his right and, having missed the iconic showdown, he saw Red, standing ahead, watching the path to the outside world. He aimed over, hoping to find some conversation along the way, at which point almost fell over Nichols, _the one with the hair_ he thought, as she and Morello, _the one with the lipstick_ , cut in front.

Nicky slapped her hand down genially, "You happy now?" she joked.

Red nodded and, "Yes, thank god!" she smirked aloud. "Now I won't have to put up with him slapping my ass or pissing in the Thanksgiving gravy!"

Healy screeched to a halt beside her, "What did-"

Red twitched her head to him in surprise, but another outburst sounded louder than his, "-Wait, what?!" Murphy yelped, pulling all of their attentions to her horrified face.

Red pushed ahead and clutched Gina's shoulders, "Oh no, no, no, honey."

"But you said -"

"-That was _after_ you tasted it, honey, I swear." Healy flinched as Nichols and Morello both nodded along, furiously, the wild hair flicking up and down at his eyes.

"Let's go to commissary, huh?" Red, all but tugging Gina along with her, tucking the girl under her arm, "Get you some candy, my treat!"

Healy stared blankly at their backs, and telling himself that Pornstache was a lucky man, even now. If he had known that that little mustachioed shit had even so much as _looked_ at Red's ass, let alone _slapped_ it.


	3. Mother's Day

_Onto the next Deleted Scene (and I just want to extend a thank you to guest reviewer Johanna for her kind reviews (of Little Mustachioed Shit and Soulmates) and her thoughtful suggestions) following Dmitri's betrayal._

Red smiled, and relaxed into her chair, "Now, this is nice. Mmm." she nodded at each of her boys. "This makes me happy."

Yuri took her hand, with a smile, "Happy Mother's Day, ma."

Vasily and Maxsim grinned, "Happy Mother's Day."

" _Your head. Your beautiful face._ "

Red smirked, " _Yes. Well, now it's interesting._ " she flourished bruises to Dmitri's concern.

Vasily whispered, "Ma... So, you ready for things to get goin' again?" a quick check behind to make sure no one could hear, as Dmitri leaned forward eagerly. "I got brand new LED headlamp."

"I think we're going to take a little break, darling. Actually, a long one." Maxsim glanced, worried at his father. "It's too much to think about. I need to think about the future, getting out, getting back to my life, my home..." she tapped out each importance onto the table. "the market."

Vasily's eyes swept straight to his father, as if he were his younger self again. Red looked at Yuri, and watched him do the same, and to Maxsim.

"I need to look forward." she pressed. Vasily only muttered, "Yeah."

She glanced back to Yuri, and counted on him to tell her, "Who's minding the store today?" She could have been asking which of her three boys broke her lamp.

Yuri only scoffed, "What you mean, Ma?"

"What I mean is, it's Mother's Day. That's always been a big day for us. Platters, baskets..." she gestured, as they all fidgeted and Yuri opened his mouth to tell a response-shrug.

" _Galya,_ " Dmitri cut across, " _We are closed for today. Came to see you instead._ "

"We can afford to do that?"

As Maxsim nodded, "Yeah." Dmitri nodded along too, " _It's fine. It's okay._ "

Any hope clung to that no boy could lie, nor her husband, to her, Red fell back into her seat.

A klaxon burst all around them, for a minute voicing her anger for her, until the realisation dawned that it did not speak for her, only to tell her to lie down. Pushing her chair out from behind her, Red stood, turned, and dropped to the floor like the other inmates around her. She heard her sons get to their feet, scraping their chairs, accompanied by the family rat, who bustled up so largely, and loudly, that his chair toppled to the floor.

All around them the guards seemed to be going mad, at least to subdue the room of visitors who mostly seemed unaware of what was happening.

Red burrowed her face into her folded arms, hiding herself from view, blocking her ears to the incessant _Galya, Galya_ bleating from the direction of Dmitri. Face buried, she allowed the tears to fall, but only felt her face begin to glow as red as her everything. And she lay, cool on the floor, prodded by moving chair legs.

Finally the klaxon stopped. Accompanied by the confusion of crying children outside, Red got to her feet, turned, and walked. Straight to the rooms, onto her bed, still hearing Dmitri calling _Galya, Galya_ after her.


End file.
